Onceler Note Spin off
by RandomFanFic01
Summary: Not sure if this will turn out good. But I'm thinking of making it a long Fanfic. But this is just a rough draft, or a short story on Once-Ler and how it was in the movie series. The original was a book. Hope you enjoy. :D


Disclaimer Note : I don't own Lorax nor Death Note nor their Original Cast.

OC? On this... I'll try not to.

Because I didn't actually think this through. Bare with me here.

I hope this story comes out okay. Iiss my old pro... I had one great Fanfic.

Ahy okay. Any who...

The Once-Ler was young at the time. He went to set up a place, since he wanted to prove his Mother once and for all, that he was gonna be successful in life. Unlike his twin brothers.

They all laughed. But he took it as a push. And wanted to stop being such a push over. Eventually, he settled and his Donkey was eating some grass on the side. He noticed all the vibrant colors of the forest.

"I want to live here for ever."

A creature, taller than him. Blue and more colder than ice. Appeared out of nowhere.

"I hear, you want to live here forever, you say?"

Hyuk Hyuk.

*Gasp*

"Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Ryuk, I live here. This is my forest."

"For real?"

"Yes. Ever since Shinigami King kicked my ass out of Shinigami Realm, I came down in a search for another Human Victim... You see... Light Yagami died. I killed him. Bless his heart... *sobs*..."

"Enough with the croc tears."

"Well, if you don't want it... I'll take it back."

Oncie looked over.

"You sat on my notebook. That's why I came up."

"I don't remember this..."

"Just think of the things you can do with it."

"How bad can i possibly be?"

He began to stand, playing his guitar in public and people threw tomatoes at him.

It went to far, a fat lady threw her smelly bra.

"Gross."

He took his notebook out.

"What's your name, lady?"

She laughed.

"And what are you supposed to do with that?"

He held it, high.

"I'm testing it."

She laughed.

"A Diary?"

They all laughed at him, he was visibly upset.

Ryuk came around.

"You can always get the eye deal I told you about, days ago. Are you down for that?"

He noticed the fat lady's nasty mouth spit out as she laughed hard.

"Deal"

He granted such eyes and Oncie then walked around, away from their sight. She dropped like a whale out of the ocean.

Ryuk chuckled too hard.

The people surrounding her were surprised.

Oncie felt good of himself. He went to make another scraf of the Thneed patch. Lorax had been on his ass for some time, now.

"You're not supposed to cut down any more trees, Bean pole!"

He wrote down Lorax.

"Once-Ler, I'm afraid that won't work..."

Lorax, then choked.

"I'll take over this forest and make it Thneeds Ville."

Muahaha.

"Bless ye heart and soul."

Ryuk had tears in his eye.

Oncie began to make quizk sales and sold lots of Thneeds. Mr. Lorax was dead so all the animals were somewhat concerned about that.

Mr. Quack loved his Master Oncie, he was happy no matter what mess Oncie was doing.

He quacked with content.

Days later, he met the love of his life.

She was roaming across the forest.

"My name's Norma."

"She's hot." hyuk hyuk.

Onceler blushed lots.

She wore a nice pink dress. About knee high. And a hat that went with it. He fell in love with her since then.

"How do you feel about all those people dying?"

He asked out of the blue. She was stunned.

"Well, I'm not sure. Last I heard. He goes by Kira."

He already knew that.

"What do you feel, though?"

"Well..."

"Do you think he's really bad or really really bad?"

She nervously giggles.

"Oncie... You're kind a scaring me with that... I mean..."

"What do you think about my green suit and my latest album cover?"

"Uhm..."

"Hmph..."

"Once-Ler... I think I gotta go... My mom's probably worried."

"So, you too huh?"

"Good night, Once-Ler."

She stormed out.

"Harsh, bro."

He sat down...

"I miss that nagging cunt Lorax... My mom only loves me from all the money I make, I made many people happy from all the bad people I got rid of... And now I think I lost Norma..."

"Lorax was one funny ass cunt..."

Hyuk hyu hyu hyu...

"My suggestion would be to go run after her, if I may add..."

"I can't... She seemed worried... She probably hates me, now."

"You could've at least hit it and quit it... Go to her house. Knock her up."

Hyu hyu.

Oncie had the biggest smirk on his face. Followed by the most redden blush, he had ever had.

He went down to town, and noticed her window open. He was peaking through around. And noticed her inside, you see. It was a wondrous time. When people still left their front door unlocked and windows wide open through the night.

So he saw her going to bed. All by herself in a pretty little tight night gown.

Ryuk smirked.

He had climbed over.

Ryuk was a horn dog himself.

"Can I join?"

"Sure... Wait. What the fuck?!"

Ryuk laughed.

She was laying with her eyes closed, trying to get some sleep. But felt something. Oncie held her arms.

Ryuk, was looking at this.

"Norma."

He moaned.

Norma was wide eye, he placed a hand over her mouth, she felt something poke her butt. Ryuk unzipped.

He pushed Once-Ler over, and jumped on the bed, fucking Norma. He got mad, and Norma was enjoying it. It was rough, he pounding her with his long cock. Similar to a black thicc 12 inch cock.

Oncie went limp, and ran home. Ryuk came back.

"That was some good ass fucking."

"Norma is my girl, idiot."

Oncie was drunk. He wanted to forget the fuckery he witnessed hours ago.

"Give it, nine months from now."

Oncie groaned.

Threw the glass at him. It went through Ryuk.

"Gosh, Once-Ler. Why are you so upset?"

Oncie was drowsy enough and went to sleep.

Years later. Ted came around finding Once-Ler Man.

"Get out."

Yelled the old man, in his high level house.

Ted looked up.

"Sweet Mother of God."

Muttered Once-Ler to himself.

"Well, are ya gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About trees."

"Seeds."

"Huh?"

"Seeds. Plant seeds."

"But most of the things are fake and plastic."

"Then go away."

The kid was blueish skin.

"Do you have a seed."

"You'll have to listen to my back story."

"Can I just get the seed, old man?"

"That's where you're wrong, kiddo."

Snap snap.

Ted was annoyed, now.

"Fine."

"I was a talented singer and guitar player. I went to Audition to be the next American Idol... But the three judges were cruel...

" What the Hell, was that? "

" Yeah, it sounds like a cat died... Not only that, but was run over and had his neck split off."

"But I tried..."

"Not enough. Get the Hell out of the Studio."

"They are going to regret ever kicking me out of the Contestant Choices, they gonna be like we was wrong about Once-Ler."

I ran home.

"Once-Ler, you realize that you're retarded twin brothers have more potential than you?"

"Mom?!

" Sorry, bun buns. "

She pinched the cheek of one of the twins.

I only rolled my eyes.

" You just don't got it. "

She chortled.

The others followed.

I finally got to leave and my Donkey kicked my twin brother, in the ass. Ass for ass.

Anyway...

"This is the place."

It was beautiful forest. I built my tent up. It was a struggle... You see Ikea has crappy parts.

Time passes and this goof ball, named Lorax. I called him Clorox. He hated it. Haha...

Would bother me nonstop.

And suddenly, a gift from the Heavens came to me...

A guy named Ryuk. Gave me a Death Note...

I was in love.

A girl came around days later. And she was singing...

I had made cupcakes that morning. And she ate one. After I handed her one.

She told me that she liked it.

I was in love."

" Get over it, old man... This story has nothing to do with seeds. "

" Hush. "

Ted wanted to go in there and take seed himself. But it was chain locked.

" Don't come in, kid. Or else you will die... "

Ted sighed.

" Anywho... Where was I?... Ahh yes... Well that Norma turned out toe your grandma... That's all you need to know about seeds."

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"You were asking about seed, right?"

Ted was confuzzled.

"Well, good night."

"Wait, wait... I still want the seed."

"Ted, you're disgusting."

He shut the window shut from the inside.

"But... I meant trees..."

End.


End file.
